Girlfriend
by FlameHazeKatsu
Summary: It wasn't the best of times for Clarke. Raven thinks Clarke needs something to distract her from mulling over her ex-boyfriend and coincidentally Raven has the perfect solution.
1. Post Break Up

Clarke stared down at the fresh blank space in her sketchbook. She had been staring at it for a few minutes. Her mind was empty. She didn't have any idea on what to draw. Usually it came easy since there are endless possibilities, but for the past few weeks she could only stare at the blank space, sharpened pencil hovering above the paper. She heaved a sigh and shook her head, setting her sketchbook and pencil aside, then ran her fingers through her hair, letting out another frustrated sigh. God, how she hated being so pathetic. It's been weeks since her breakup and yet she was still hung over him. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, recalling how she lived her life before she was in a relationship. Hell, she couldn't even remember. They were together for so long that she couldn't remember a moment without him in her life. She scoffed at her past, high school sweethearts. What a joke. Clarke and Finn had been dating since high school. They were friends for a long time but it wasn't until the beginning of junior year that they started going out and honestly, Clarke thought that he was actually 'the one,' especially since they decided to go to the same university. She should have seen it coming though, a few months after they started University, Clarke had noticed that Finn didn't make plans with her as it used to be. He spent less time with her and sometimes, would even say he was busy whenever Clarke would ask if he wanted to do something. It went for a year before she finally caught him fucking a girl she didn't know. It was such a typical thing. She went to his room, hoping to surprise her boyfriend when she heard moaning. She could clearly remember how she felt that moment, like a big bucket of ice cold water was just dumped on her head. It was a kick in the gut. She felt betrayed, how she wanted to just scream at Finn and let the anger out that came right after she fully registered what was happening. The worst thing was that he didn't go after her. Not that Clarke wanted to be chased, maybe it was for the best. If Finn went after her, she wasn't sure what she would have done. That was the last time she saw him. Maybe because she only left her apartment when she only went to class. Other than that, she refused to go out with the fear of running into him. She wouldn't know what to do. Her friends did try to make her go out, but she simply refused. Octavia had tried to drag her out, but she held on the railings outside her apartment and refused to let go. Octavia gave up any attempts after that incident. They did visit occasionally though, making sure Clarke had company. At times they would Skype Raven who was halfway across the world as an exchange student. Raven would fume in anger and ramble how she would kick Finn's ass and blow him up in the end. That didn't fail to make Clarke smile though.

It was when she heard the banging on her door that she snapped out of her thoughts. She simply shook her head and rolled her eyes, knowing who stood behind the door. "Stop it O!" She shouted as she made her way towards the door. She didn't want her neighbors glaring daggers at her whenever they see her because someone couldn't just knock like a normal person. Clarke unlocked the locks and slowly opened the door. "Is it that time already?" Clarke asked and moved away from the door, going to couch instead.

"Time to feed you, yeah." Octavia simply replied and invited herself in, gently kicking the door close before joining Clarke on the couch. "I got us Chinese food."

"Thanks." Clarke simply said with a nod and just flipped through the channels, not sparing a glance at the food or her friend.

"That's all I get for brining you food?" Octavia asked and threw her hands up dramatically, "No... 'thanks O! You're the best friend ever, bringing me food all the time."

Clarke rolled her eyes but laughed, "You wish."

"At least show some appreciation." The brunette playfully sighed loudly. "Guess I'm eating all this tonight."

"I paid for half of that." Clarke said as she finally turned to look at Octavia and tried to grab her food, but the other girl simply kept it at a safe distance, away from Clarke.

"I'm the one that bought it and walked all the way over here. That clearly pays for my service."

"What service exactly?" Clarke mocked in return, still trying to reach for her food.

"If you'll be nice maybe I'll give you your food back."

"Can I please have my food?" Clarke asked, internally rolling her eyes at her friend. "I'm getting hungry."

"Wasn't that hard to say the magic word is it?" Octavia grinned and finally handed Clarke the box of takeout Chinese food.

"You're an ass." Clarke mumbled.

"Usually people say I got a good ass."

"Oh my god." Clarke groaned. "I don't need to know what people say."

Octavia just smirked and the two ate not saying anything else, their eyes glued on the television screen.

Clarke stood up and went to the kitchen to open the fridge. "Want a drink?"

"Coke's fine."

Clarke nodded and grab two cans then headed back to her spot, giving the other can to Octavia.

"Thanks." Octavia nodded. "Oh yeah, Raven's calling later. She said she has something that's 'pretty damn cool and mind blowing shit.'"

Clarke looked at her.

"Her words, not mine." Octavia said and a few moments later glanced at her friend as she chewed her food, unsure if she should ask the other girl if she's really ok. That thought went to the back of her mind though as she noticed the time. She cursed and set her food down and looked at Clarke. "Where's your laptop?"

"In my room, why?" Clarke answered, eyes still on the television as she kept eating, not sparing a glance at her friend.

"Raven should be calling."

"I thought you said 'later?'"

"I lied. I didn't notice the time." Octavia answered as she went to the Clarke's room. She looked around and spotted the laptop on the desk, the blank sketchbook didn't go unnoticed by her. She flipped the laptop open, typing in the password as she walked back to the small living room. By the time she settled back on her spot, Raven started calling. Octavia quickly accepted and settled the laptop on her lap, picking her food back up.

"You're a few minutes late." Raven said the moment she was connected.

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Hi to you too."

"Hey." Raven simply replied. "Satisfied?"

"Hey Raven." Clarke said and made her presence known. Octavia slightly turned the laptop, so Clarke would be seen too.

"Hey Clarke." Raven grinned. "So, how you doing?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh you know, surviving." Clarke sarcastically replied.

"I didn't like that douche anyways."

Octavia scoffed at the statement. She knew that Raven had a crush on Finn years ago before Finn and Clarke started going out. Raven was disappointed when she learned about Clarke and Finn but stayed happy for them nonetheless. Octavia simply stood on the sidelines and watched how Raven acted. She knew Raven's crush on Finn wasn't a mere crush. Comforting Raven those times became her job since she didn't like seeing the other girl hurt. She was aware of her feelings toward the other girl but didn't do anything about it, aware that it wasn't the right time to say something. So, she simply stayed by her side. There was a time however, where Raven had kissed her but Raven was drunk so she pushed the girl away. Octavia, however, did tell her reasons and Raven simply nodded. Nothing changed between them after that. It wasn't until the summer before entering University that it did.

"Got something to say O?"

Octavia pursed her lips. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"Fuck you!"

"Not that you already did."

"Oh my God guys." Clarke covered her ears. "I don't want to hear anything about this."

"Go to your room then." Raven simply replied with a grin then winked at Octavia. "I haven't tried the sex thing over Skype."

Octavia shook her head in disapproval but the blush on her cheeks betrayed the look that she gave her to girlfriend.

"I will seriously turn my laptop off." Clarke threatened. She didn't ever want to know anything about her friends' sex life.

"I was just joking." Raven said but mouthed to Octavia that she really wasn't.

The trio talked for an hour. It wasn't until near end that Raven finally told the two the purpose of her calling them aside from the occasional call. The dark haired girl look at them seriously. "What I tell you shall never be spoken outside of this circle."

"Ok?" Clarke mumbled.

"Don't interrupt me Griffin."

"Sure Reyes." She simply rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I sent _something_ to you Clarke, it should be there in a couple of days."

"What is it?" Clarke asked.

"Well, if you let me finish you would know." Raven said.

Clarke stuck her tongue out.

"Anyways, the Japanese are geniuses, seriously they made something and they need to collect data so I volunteered to do it and asked if I could send it to the States. They were skeptical about it first, since it's the other side of the world but I told them it would be something different since it's a whole new culture and blah blah blah. The important thing is they agreed. I'm not sure how long it'll go but it doesn't really matter." She then grinned after her rumbling.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that grin?" Clarke asked but sounded more of a statement, unsure about the look that Raven had.

"So Clarke, you'll be taking care of it for me." Raven said, ignoring Clarke's statement.

"What? Why me? O can do it."

"No, only you can do it and besides I specially asked them to ship it to the states, with you in mind. Anyways, I need to go. Any questions you have will probably be in the manual. Bye Clarke." She waved at Clarke then switched her attention to her girlfriend. "Talk to you later babe." She was about to end the call when she said one last thing. "Remember this stays a secret." Then she ended the call leaving the two girls confused.

"What was she talking about?" Clarke asked, trying to make sense on what Raven had just told them.

"I'm not sure." Octavia replied.

Raven didn't exactly say what it was since Clarke still didn't know what Raven had sent her.


	2. The Package

It's been a few days since Raven had told Clarke about the package that she sent. Honestly, she was actually pretty excited to see what Raven had sent her, so it was pretty disappointing when she came home and there were no knocks at the door for a delivery aside from Octavia and the others coming over to hang out. She dropped her bag close to her bedroom's door, walked towards her bed and collapsed on her bed. She let out a contented sigh, happy that she was finally home. The day was boring as usual and with a day like that she only wanted to stay in her room and be lazy. Maybe she could even draw if only something would inspire her. However, the thought of drawing went to the back of her mind as she felt her eyelids become heavy. She was about to close her eyes when a knock stopped her from doing so. Snapping her eyes open, she groaned and slowly extracted herself from the comfort of her bed.

She rubbed the back of her neck as she made her way towards the door. As she opened the door, a yawn escaped from her mouth. "Really O, I was about to take a nap."

"That's all you do!" Octavia said and walked in the apartment. Clarke closed the door and followed her friend to the living room. "Besides, tonight we're going out." The brunette added.

"Maybe next time."

"That's what you say every time I tell you to go out." Octavia shook her head and made herself comfortable on the couch. "I'm not taking no for an answer. It's time for you to finally interact with people other than me, or Jasper, or Monty, or Bellamy."

Clarke didn't say anything, just took out her phone and scrolled through Facebook. She tried to avoid going out and it was working great for the past few weeks.

"It's Friday Clarke."

"So?"

"That means partying."

"No, it doesn't."

"It's not healthy to be spending your Friday nights in you apartment taking naps or watching whatever."

"I can be doing homework."

Octavia scoffed. "Right." After getting no answer from the blonde, she sighed and grabbed Clarke's phone.

"Hey!" The blonde protested and tried to take her phone back but miserably failed.

"I'll give it to you when you we go out." Octavia grinned and Clarke knew she wouldn't get her phone until she would agree.

Clarke heaved a sigh and crossed her arms. "Fine!" In truth, maybe she did need to go out. She just needed that push to finally agree to going out. "Let me go grab some money."

* * *

Clarke leaned against the wall, a red solo cup in hand as she watched the party unravel before her. After they left her apartment, they went to go grab something to eat, meeting the others there as well. It was there that they discussed that they should go to a party. Clarke was reluctant to go at first, pointing out that her agreeing to eat outside was a huge step. Her reasoning was met with an eye roll from Octavia and argued that Clarke should be outside for the whole Friday night package. Clarke finally agreed after a lot of begging from her friends and a promise to treat her food. So there she was, just standing there as she watched the crowd. She only had a couple of drinks but she wasn't drunk. She didn't feel like drinking that much, but she was tipsy. Octavia had left her side to go play beer pong, Monty was somewhere probably trying to pick a girl up, Jasper danced with his girlfriend while Bellamy was probably somewhere playing a game. Clarke looked to her right as she heard Octavia cheer at her ongoing victory. She simply shook her head but a laugh escaped from her lips. At least the others were having fun.

"You look like you're having fun." Came a voice to her left. Clarke mentally groaned at the intrusion, she had hoped to be just left alone for the night but since her mother taught her manners, she turned her head to look at the stranger.

"I'm glad you can tell." Clarke replied back, still assessing the blonde that stood beside her.

"Niylah."

"Clarke." And just like that, Clarke found herself talking to the other girl. She had wanted the other girl to leave but the longer they talked, Clarke actually didn't mind the company. Octavia would probably pat her on the back and say how proud she was that Clarke was finally speaking to others, and it was her own doung. Just the thought of that made Clarke laugh internally.

Clarke spent most of her time with Niylah though and Octavia visited them a few times, checking on Clarke, mostly whispering to Clarke to get on it. Of course, Clarke always punched Octavia on the arm every time and just shook her head at her friend, whispering back that Niylah was just being friendly. It was Octavia's turn to shake her head and looked at Clarke incredulously, a smirk on her lips telling Clarke otherwise. She just left it there though and left Clarke on her own, thinking that something was definitely going to happen. And something did.

A few more drinks later, Clarke definitely knew she broke her 'I'm not getting drunk tonight' thought. Surprisingly, she enjoyed Niylah's presence for most of the night. The girl actually got Clarke to dance. Niylah had asked Clarke to dance but the blonde refused with a shake of her head. However, Niylah still dragged her to dance, slowly pulling Clarke away from her spot with a smile on her lips. It worked though as Clarke did dance sometime later. In the beginning however, Clarke just stood there for a few moments and only watched Niylah dance, but Niylah didn't let Clarke just stand there for the whole time. Personal space was invaded and Niylah grinned as she danced, body's almost touching, hands placed itself on Clarke's hips, hoping it would get the girl moving soon. And it did. They danced for the duration and Clarke could honestly she enjoyed herself. The alcohol in her system probably helped her a lot to be loose for the duration of the night. Clarke danced carelessly, body flushed against hers, hands roamed over each other's body and Clarke enjoyed the contact with another person. If she was allowed to be honest, she could say she missed it. It was when the fifth song came near to its end that both girls stopped their dancing. Niylah had crashed her mouth against Clarke's, pulling the other blonde close to her body. It earned a few catcalling, whistling as they witnessed the make out session between the two girls. The two girls pulled away and Niylah simply had her grin. "Your place?" Clarke nodded in a daze and pulled the other girl with her as she walked towards the exit. She could send a text to Octavia later or her friend would probably figure out where she was.

Clarke cupped Niylah's jaw and kissed her. "Eager aren't we?" Niylah mumbled in between kisses and Clarke only grunted. They finally had made it into Clarke's apartment after a few tries of getting the key in the keyhole. In Clarke's defense she was distracted. She opened the door, pushing Niylah in the apartment with a grin on her lips and followed her afterwards, kicking the door close. She didn't bother turning the lights on, she knew her way around her apartment especially towards her room without any lights on. During their journey to Clarke's bedroom, Clarke fell on her butt as she tripped on something, Niylah fell down to the floor with her. Both girls laughed, but Niylah's laugh was soon muffled when their eyes met and Clarke kissed her hungrily as she pinned her down to the floor, hands slipped under Niylah's shirt and roamed around the girl's stomach. It was when Niylah let out a moan that Clarke halted her actions. Clarke froze. She couldn't do it. She thought the alcohol would help but its effect was slowly fading away. She just couldn't.

"Clarke?" Niylah asked as she panted from the kiss, placing a hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Clarke said and pulled herself away from Niylah. She shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest. "I can't do this. I'm sorry. You're a great person Niylah but I-"

"No, it's fine." Niylah answered and slowly stood up, closing her eyes to calm her body, then took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and sat beside Clarke. "I understand."

"I'm sorry." Clarke let out one more time.

"See you Clarke." Niylah stood up and glanced one last time at Clarke before she left.

Clarke rested her forehead against her knees and heaved a sigh. After she heard the door click shut, she cursed. She stayed in her position for a few minutes, cursing herself for being so stupid. She was that close to finally letting it all out. She thought she was ready but it looked like she wasn't. After a few minutes, she finally lifted her head and tried to focus on the object that that tripped her. She shook her head, _Well, that's what I get for not turning the lights on._ She stood up and went to turn the lights on. Turning to see what had tripped her, she was surprised to see a huge box, marked with 'Fragile handle with care.' She stared at the box, thinking how the hell it got inside her apartment. She would need to ask Raven that later, assuming the box that was in front of her was the _something_ Raven had talked about. She contemplated on whether she should open it or not and in the end she shook her head. She was too tired to deal with whatever Raven had sent her. Instead, she quickly went to drink a glass of water, hoping it would help her tomorrow morning when she awoke. She then went to her room and let herself fall down on the bed, not bothering to change at all.

* * *

Clarke slowly opened her eyes as the sun glinted through the blinds that she'd forgotten to shut last night. She squinted her eyes as she looked at the time. It was only seven in the morning. She groaned and buried her face into her pillow, not wanting to get up so early in the morning. Thankfully, her head wasn't pounding that bad, it was tolerable however. She just hoped she would fall back asleep again. It was too early to be up on a Saturday. It was a few minutes later when her eyes flew open and she sprang from her bed, remembering about the huge package that laid on the floor in her living room. She wanted to rip the box open as soon as she could. She was pretty excited to see what Raven had sent her, but at the same time she wanted to have a long shower. Wanting to have a shower first, she pushed the box to the back of her mind and went to take a shower.

She closed her eyes and let out a satisfying sigh as the warm water of the shower hit her skin. The events from the night before flashed in her mind, and she shook her head in dismay as another sigh escaped from her lips. What the hell was she thinking last night? She remembered every single moment and she could say it was pretty embarrassing, backing out at the last minute. She groaned at the thought and ran her fingers through her wet blonde hair. She felt bad for the other girl but in all honesty, she was sure she would have regretted it if she would have continued with it. One night stands weren't her thing to begin with.

* * *

Clarke stared at the box in front of her, brimming with excitement. She always did like opening presents, however she couldn't help but be wary at the same time. After all, it was Raven who sent it. Deciding to just go for it and kill the suspense, she ripped the package open and her jaw dropped at the sight. Her mind went black. It was a body in the box. A female body, and she could only stare at it in shock. After a few moments of just looking at the body, she finally gathered her thoughts and slowly walked to the body. She squatted down and poked the figure in the cheek with her finger. She noticed that the skin was soft but cold. Her heart sped up at the thought of a dead body in her apartment. Pressing two fingers against her neck, she checked for a pulse, only to be met with none. Her mind panicked and cursed at Raven for sending her a...dead body. Was it some sick joke? Raven wouldn't go that far though. She quickly stood up and walked back and forth a few feet away from the body, glancing at the figure here and there.

After a few minutes of pacing around, she stopped and closed her eyes, thinking it was just a dream. That any moment, she would wake up. However she was still in the same situation when she opened her eyes. She took out her phone from her back pocket, deciding to text Octavia. She would know what to do, it was the brunette's girlfriend that sent her the package after all. After unlocking her phone, she noticed a Skype message from Raven that was sent last night. "Read the manual." She read the message out loud. Her eyebrows furrowed and looked back at the body. It was then that she noticed a thin manual sticking out under the body. Picking the tiny manual up, she read the first few pages. It was weird, the fact that she was reading a manual, but it helped clear things up. "Model 01 is a female cybernetic robot that is designed for companionship." She started and read the first sentence out loud. The more she read, the more it sounded false. It was difficult to believe that such technology existed. Yet one was at her disposal.

Clarke skipped a few pages forward and went to the part on how to get it moving. She looked at the figure then back to the manual. After reading it, she read it a few more times making sure the words were actually what was written and wasn't just her imagination. "In order to activate Model 01, she must be kissed on the lips. Her lips are equipped with sensors that detects the body heat from the individual and registers them as her...lover. "


End file.
